


Moonstruck

by LawnNinja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy 8/7!, I have a soft spot for doomed ships, Isa is a snarky jerk but he's also secretly a huge sap, Kairi's Grandma is a retired Master, M/M, but it works just fine on its own, contains twice your daily recommended intake of irony, have some Lea/Isa fluff, she runs an orphanage, technically this is a deleted scene from Chase the Sea, with a bitter side of AkuSai angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: Ven's weapon might have been made of wood, but Leaknowswhat power he's holding back. It's the same power his grandmother wields, the power she plans to pass to Kairi someday, and which she would pass to him in a heartbeat if he wanted it. He's glad he met him - a new friend is always exciting, even if he didn't get a chance to ask him about his own world - but his arrival dredges up a question he's not sure he wants to learn the answer to. A question only Isa can answer."Isa? If you had the chance ... would you go back home?"





	Moonstruck

Lea and Isa are helping his grandmother make dinner when it comes up.

Kairi kicks her feet under the table. "... and I met two keyblade wielders today. Two! They saved me from these pointy purple monsters, but then the one with the funny ears started glowing and he went all WOOSH! like a shooting star."

Lea pauses chopping the vegetables and turns to her. "Wait, was the other one a blond boy named Ven?"

"Nope. She's a girl, and her name was ... um ... I forgot," she says sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Wow, that means we had three keyblade wielders visit today. I sparred with Ven earlier."

Kairi smiles broadly. "Didja get your butt kicked?"

"Yes," Isa says.

"No!" He sticks his tongue out at them. "I mean, I lost, but I didn't make it easy for him."

"I'm gonna be just like them someday," Kairi sighs, fiddling with her necklace. "I'm gonna travel the worlds and save people, and fight big, mean monsters! We both will, right Lea?"

"I dunno, maybe?" He shrugs and goes back to chopping. "It's a lot of responsibility, and I'd have to leave my friends behind."

"You mean you'd have to leave _Isa_ behind," she says teasingly. "Lea and Isa, sittin' in a tree -"

"Don't even start, Sparks," Isa warns as he pulls a stack of bowls down from the cabinets. "Only a lunatic would consider getting together with someone as irritating as Lea."

"Gee, thanks Isa," Lea says with a sarcastic eye roll, sweeping the vegetables into the pot and trying not to blush. Oh, how he rues the day she figured out he's in love with his best friend. Precocious little brat. He washes up and looks around, but there doesn't seem to be anything left to do. "Hey, Granny?"

She chuckles. "I think we're about done here. Why don't you boys go round up the other children?" She shoos them out of the kitchen with a stern reminder not to talk about other worlds outside.

"What'd she have to tell me for?" he gripes. "Kairi's the blabbermouth."

"Kairi's four," Isa reminds him, "little kids can get away with saying all sorts of stuff. No one takes them seriously."

"Yeah, I guess." He stops walking and chews his bottom lip nervously. "Isa?"

Isa steps closer, frowning at the uncharacteristic tremor in his voice.

"If you had the chance ... would you go back home?" He looks down at his shoes sheepishly. He knows he's dangerously close to breaking The Rule, but the question has been gnawing at him all day.

He's met with silence. After a few seconds, he worries that Isa might have just rolled his eyes and walked off, until a warm hand envelops his. "Not gonna lie, I miss my sister. But you're all my family now, and she wouldn't want me to just up and leave like that." He squeezes his hand. Before Lea can look up, Isa kisses his cheek, lingering a little too long for it to be mistaken for a friendly gesture.

"Call me crazy," he smiles and touches the moon pinned to his sweater, "but this is my home."

Lea's still blushing once they've found all the orphanage kids. Garnet asks if he's okay, and Eiko nearly falls off Irvine's shoulders when she tries to lean over and poke him in the cheek. Nanaki looks at him out of the corner of his good eye and smirks. Isa won't stop laughing at him.

He doesn't think he'd give any of it up for the world.

* * *

 

"You can't seriously be asking me to choose between them and you!"

"I am only stating facts. Without a heart, you cannot truly care for either of them or me. All any of us has is our past, _Lea_. That's all there is to it."

"Fine. I see how it is, _Isa_."

 _I'm not the one who changed._ You _are._


End file.
